


Good Enough for Now (and Getting Better)

by torigates



Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates





	Good Enough for Now (and Getting Better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maddi).



 

 

Kim knew who Lindsay Weir was long before that little bitch ever started hanging out with Daniel and the rest of those losers (and don't think for a second that Kim didn't know it was because Lindsay had the hots for Daniel, who was _her_ boyfriend, thankyouverymuch). 

But that wasn't the reason she hated Lindsay. They had all been going to school together for god knows how long, and Lindsay had never once tried to talk to Kim or even be nice to her before she started her little `rebel' phase, and people called Kim a bitch? Please. She thought she was so great just because she was smart and rich. _That_ was the reason she hated Lindsay. At least at first. 

Besides being a total stuck up rich bitch, Lindsay turned out to be the world's biggest poser. It was annoying at first, but then Kim figured out that she could get Lindsay to do pretty much anything by calling her a brain or a chicken. That's how they ended up having a kegger at her house and egging Sam Weir (which was fucking hilarious, Kim didn't care what anyone else thought). 

The absolute worst part of it, though, was that Lindsay was actually pretty nice. A total loser, but nice. She helped Kim out when Kim's mom wanted to sell her car, and when that slut Karen tried to steal Daniel from her (like that was actually happening). Once Kim realised that Lindsay would never make a move on _her_ boyfriend (plus the fact that Daniel was not into her _at all_ ), she really couldn't help but liking her. If only a little bit.

Then Lindsay and Nick dated for about two minutes. It was really the most pathetic thing Kim had ever seen, but she was supposed to be Lindsay's friend now. Or something.

"What's up with you and Nick," Kim asked her one day. 

"Nothing is up with us, Kim," Lindsay told her. "We broke up, you know that."

"I know," Kim said. "It just seems like you guys are still into each other." 

"Well, we're not," Lindsay said. "Just leave it alone." 

"Whatever," Kim said. "I was just asking a question. You don't have to be a total bitch about it." 

Lindsay looked down and Kim could tell that she felt bad. In theory, Kim knew that part of being a friend meant not manipulating the other person, but she also knew that Lindsay just made it too easy for her to pass up. 

"No, you're right," Lindsay said. "It's just--" she cut herself off. "I don't know what's going on with us. Nick's with Sarah."

"So you don't want to get back together?" Kim asked. 

Lindsay paused. "I don't know. I don't think so." 

"Huh," Kim said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lindsay asked. 

"What? Nothing."

"It's not nothing. What did you mean?" 

Kim really hadn't meant anything by it, but seeing Lindsay freak out was amusing. "Nothing!" she protested. "Geez, don't be a freak." 

The rest of the year passed in a completely unremarkable and uninteresting haze. Daniel had his punk rocker phase, and to be honest, Kim was _not_ impressed. Don't think she didn't know the whole thing was about impressing some freaky punker chick. If Daniel thought he could jerk her around like this forever, he had another thing coming. 

When Kim heard about the Academic Summit, or whatever it was that Lindsay was supposed to go to, all her old hate towards Lindsay came rushing back. That little rich bitch didn't even know how good she had things. At least she got to go somewhere. Do something. Kim knew what her future was: waitressing at whatever local restaurant would hire her. That didn't mean she had to like it. 

"I don't know about this thing," Lindsay said to her one day after class.

"Oh fuck off," Kim told her. Lindsay looked so taken back and hurt that Kim almost regretted it. Almost. "You're always complaining about how hard your life is. Well guess what, it's not. You get everything. Everything! And you expect me to feel sorry for you when you get to leave this town for the summer. Screw you."

Lindsay didn't say anything. She turned and walked away. Not that she'd ever admit it, but Kim felt sorry later. Lindsay was pretty much her only friend, besides Daniel (and she'd been thinking about breaking up with him lately) and now Lindsay would probably never speak to her again. Kim wasn't going to take back what she said though, not when she was right. 

Lindsay sat down beside her the next day at lunch, but didn't say anything.

"If you think I'm going to apologize you can forget it," Kim told her. 

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say," Lindsay said, but didn't continue. 

"Well?" Kim asked. 

"You were right," Lindsay said. 

"What?" Kim asked, genuinely surprised. 

"You were right, Kim," Lindsay continued. "I'm always complaining about my life, but I never do anything to change it."

"Well, yeah," Kim said. 

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"So listen," Lindsay said eventually. "I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"Mr. Rosso gave me this album--"

"Mr. Rosso?" Kim asked incredulous.

"I know he's lame, but hear me out. He gave me this album and then these two people at our school started talking to me telling me how amazing it was, and I listened to it, Kim, and they were right. It's incredible."

"So?" Kim asked.

"So," Lindsay said drawing out the word, "They're planning on following the band all summer and going to concerts."

"So?" Kim asked, still not following her.

"Kim!" Lindsay exclaimed exasperated.

"What?" Kim protested. "I'm sorry if I'm not as smart as you, Miss Academic Summit."

"That's not what I meant," Lindsay told her.

"So what _did_ you mean?" Kim asked.

"We should go with them!"

"What?"

"We should go with them."

"But what about the summit?" Kim asked.

"What about it?" Lindsay pressed. "I never wanted to go to that thing in the first place. Mr. Rosso and my parents were the ones who wanted me to go."

"Well, what about your parents?" 

"What about them? I just won't tell them." 

Kim could not believe what she was hearing. Lindsay Weir wanted to do something against her parents' wishes? 

"Come on, Kim!" Lindsay said. "You were just saying how you didn't have the chance to leave this place. This is your chance!" 

Kim hesitated. 

"Look," Lindsay said. "Just listen to the album. You won't regret it." 

Kim found her the next day before classes started. "I'm in," she said. 

Lindsay grinned. 

They agreed not to tell anyone what they were planning. The more people who knew, the more likely it was that Lindsay's parents would find out.

"I'm going to have to tell Daniel," Kim said.

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed. "What do you think he'll say?" 

"I don't know." 

Daniel freaked out when Kim told him her plans. "What do you mean you're leaving town?" he asked.

"I mean I'm leaving for a few weeks. That shouldn't be hard to understand, even for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kim sighed. "Nothing, Daniel."

"You're saying I'm stupid," he pressed.

"No, I wasn't."

"Do you expect me to just wait around here for you to get back?" he asked.

"I don't know, Daniel. Why don't you hang out with your precious AV friends," she shot back. 

"Those guys are cool," he told her.

"All the more reason for you to hang out with them. I'm sure you won't even miss me." 

"Fine!" he shouted. "You know what? I _won't_ miss you."

"Whatever." Kim just did not have time for this. "I'll see you when I see you, Daniel."

He didn't reply. Kim left without another word. 

When Lindsay stepped off the bus and smiled at her, Kim felt her stomach drop to her knees. She was excited, that kind of reaction was perfectly normal. 

_American Beauty_ was playing in the background, but otherwise the van was completely silent. There was a sense of anticipation and excitement in the air. Kim couldn't believe she was going to be driving across the country with Lindsay Weir. She couldn't believe Lindsay had been the one to convince her to go. 

Lindsay made eye contact with her and smiled. Kim felt the funny pull in her stomach and smiled back. 

"What did you end up telling Daniel?" Lindsay asked her. 

"The truth. He didn't take it very well." 

"What do you mean?"

Kim sighed. "We broke up."

"I'm sorry, Kim," Lindsay said sincerely. Kim didn't understand how one person could be so nice all the time. It must be exhausting. 

"Whatever," Kim said. "Don't be."

Lindsay hesitated. "Do you think you'll get back together?" she asked.

Kim looked at her. "Why?" she asked, "Do you want to make a move on Daniel or something?" 

Lindsay looked shocked. "What? No, Kim. Come on."

"You come on, Lindsay. I know you liked him. That's the only reason you hung out with us." 

Lindsay paused. "Maybe I did like him at first, but I would never do that to you, Kim." Kim didn't reply. "Plus, I like hanging out with you a lot more than any of those guys," Lindsay continued. 

"Well, good," Kim said feeling very pleased. "Those guys are losers." 

They were both quiet for a long moment. "Do you think you and Nick will ever get back together?" Kim asked. 

Lindsay looked uncomfortable. "I don't know, Kim," she said. "He's with Sarah now. I don't think so." 

For some reason, this made Kim feel even more pleased.

The next two weeks were probably the most incredible time of Kim's life. 

"I'm really glad you suggested we do this," Kim told Lindsay the night before they were supposed to go home.

Lindsay smiled. "Me too," she said. 

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Kim asked.

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know," she paused. "My dad is going to _kill_ me." 

Kim laughed. "At least your parents care enough to get mad. I doubt my mom even noticed I was gone."

"Don't say that, Kim," Lindsay told her. "It's not true." 

Kim shrugged. "Yes it is. I don't care, though. This trip was totally worth it." Lindsay didn't say anything. "Wasn't it?" 

Lindsay smiled. "Of course. It's been amazing." 

Kim's stomach did that funny drop again, and this time she knew it wasn't because she was excited. 

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments. "Do you think you and Daniel are going to get back together?" Lindsay asked her. 

Kim didn't reply right away. She hadn't really thought about Daniel these last two weeks except to wonder what he would say when they got back. "I don't know," Kim said eventually.

"Well," Lindsay paused. "Do you miss him?" 

Kim wasn't sure how to answer that. She _hadn't_ really missed Daniel. Things had been different between them for a long time, even before she came on this trip.

"I do miss him," she paused. "You don't really know what it's like, Lindsay. You and Nick only dated for a few weeks, Daniel and I have been together for _years_."

Lindsay just nodded. 

"I'll always miss him, I just don't know if I want to be with him, you know?" 

Lindsay nodded again, but Kim had a feeling she didn't understand what Kim was talking about. 

"I just want you to be happy, Kim," Lindsay told her. 

Kim rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile a little. Lindsay was always saying lame shit like that, and the weird part was Kim thought she really meant it. No one had really cared about how Kim felt before. Even with Daniel, they were always fighting or having sex. With Lindsay, Kim felt like she could really just be herself and Lindsay would like her anyway.

"Are you scared to go home?" Kim asked.

"Out of my mind," Lindsay told her. 

Kim grinned. 

Their last night, Kim and Lindsay were sitting next to one another beside a camp fire. 

"Are you ready to go back?" Lindsay asked.

"Hell no," Kim said. "You?" 

Lindsay shook her head. "I don't want to face anyone."

"You're scared of getting in trouble?" Kim asked.

Lindsay hesitated. "I was, you know? Really scared," she paused. "But now, I don't know. I mean, what can my dad really do?" she asked. 

"Ground you until graduation?" Kim suggested.

Lindsay laughed. "Yeah, he's going to."

"Do you regret it?" Kim asked her. 

"No way," Lindsay said without hesitation. "This has been the best experience of my life, Kim."

Kim didn't say anything right away. It had been the best experience of her life too. It was weird to think that only a few months ago she hated Lindsay, really hated her. 

"You're not going to get mushy on me, are you?" Kim asked. 

Lindsay shoved her. "Shut up," she said laughing. 

Kim leaned into Lindsay's shoulder. It was going to be weird not seeing her everyday. Lindsay pressed back against Kim, and it was a reassuring presence. 

"I used to hate you, you know," Kim said.

Lindsay jerked back. "What? Why?" She looked hurt. 

"We've been going to the same school for the last three years, and you never even talked to me once before you go the hots for Daniel," she said.

"It's not like you ever talked to me either," Lindsay pointed out.

"You always thought you were too good for me," Kim shot at her. 

"No, I didn't!" Lindsay exclaimed. Kim huffed. "Kim, I never thought that. I was intimidated by you." 

"You were?" Kim asked.

"Well, yeah," Lindsay said. "You're so cool and pretty. I never thought you'd want to hang out with a geek like me." 

Kim smiled. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked. 

"Of course I do, Kim," Lindsay reassured her. 

"Oh," Kim said and smiled. 

They were quiet for a long moment. "You don't hate me anymore, do you?" Lindsay asked her.

"Of course not, dummy," Kim said. "You're like my best friend."

Lindsay grinned. "You're my best friend too, Kim." 

The two sat in silence for a long time. Kim put her head against Lindsay's shoulder and allowed herself to relax.

"Kim?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming with me." 

Kim looked up at Lindsay's face, and felt the best she had in a long while. "No problem," she said, leaned up and kissed Lindsay on the mouth. 

Lindsay was completely still, and for a minute Kim thought that she had ruined everything. She pulled back a fraction, a million excuses running through her mind, but Lindsay put both hands on Kim's shoulders and tugged her back into the kiss. 

After a long moment, they broke off, both panting a little. No one spoke. 

"I guess this means you're not getting back together with Daniel," Lindsay said eventually. 

Kim felt relief rushing through her. "Shut up," she said punching Lindsay in the arm.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before they burst out laughing. Tomorrow they would have to see their friends and families, but for that moment, everything was good enough. 

 


End file.
